


Genuine Intentions

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Confessions, Confrontations, Finger kissing, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Surprise Kissing, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Ask Prompt:</p><p>///Spock and Leonard being stuck under the mistletoe during the crew's holiday party. Spock's green blush as Jim wolf-whistles at the two of them in encouragement. Leonard turning beet red as he sputters and tries to move away and make excuses only to be stopped by Spock's hand around his wrist. Spocks fingers brushing quickly against Leonard's in a Vulcan kiss as Spock kisses Leonard's check before quickly walking away. Leonard's dumbfounded silence as he watches Spock leave before chasing him.///</p><p>(A bit late for the holidays, but enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuine Intentions

McCoy ends up catching up with Spock right as the Vulcan enters his quarters, however missing the door by an inch. Leonard immediately pressed the comm button outside Spock’s quarters “Spock, look, I-I’m not going to use my medical override, but we need to talk about what the hell just happened back there sooner or later,” McCoy was silent for a few moments, giving Spock a chance to reply. He sighed as the silence crept on. “I’ll be in my quarters whenever you decide you're ready to talk.”

As McCoy turned to leave, the door to Spock’s quarters hissed open, allowing McCoy to step into the dimly lit room. “Spock?” McCoy inquired, looking around before finally spotting the Vulcan near his desk, his back turned to McCoy.

“My apologies, Doctor,” The Vulcan finally spoke up, still not facing him.

“Alright, well, that depends what you’re apologizin’ for.” McCoy piped up in the silence, crossin his arms over his chest. “There’s the kiss, the fact that it was public, that you did it without notice, running away afterwards-” McCoy saw the Vulcan visibly tense up. He let out a sigh, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Look, yes, doing it so suddenly in front of half the goddamn ship was a jerk move, but you wouldn’t do something like that without a damn good reason... Or you’re being affected by some god awful alien substance that is making you feel this way towards me-”

“My intentions are genuine, Leonard,” Spock interrupted stiffly.

McCoy could feel his heart rate rise at the use of his first name. He cleared his throat before replying. “Alright, even if you’re intentions are genuine... what about the force behind them? And I’m not talking any logical nonsense, because what happened back there seemed far from logical to me.”

Another minute of silence and McCoy pinched his nose at the headache that had already started to form. “Alright, I know this is a lot for you, and I don’t expect an answer now. But I do want an answer, even if-” McCoy gulped, “Even if it’s just that you made a mistake.” As he felt his eyes well up, McCoy cursed mentally and quickly turned around to face the door, ready to leave and bury his face and these thoughts into his bed for the next 18 hours. “Just let me know so my head’s not jumping around everywhere making all these goddamn assumptions, and-”

McCoy flinched at Spock’s hand grabbing his wrist, though couldn’t bring himself to face the Vulcan just yet.

“It was not a mistake,” Spock stated, not an instance of doubt in his voice. “I... am having difficulty find the words for what I wish to express. Ideally, melding with you would be the best option for such expression, however in our heightened emotional state I do not recommend it for your first time-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” McCoy sighed again, taking in a deep breath and turning to face Spock. The heat rose to his face even more as their eyes locked. “Even if it was clumsy, you were-uh, able to express something back at the party. I feel like a follow up to that, done properly, could help clarify things.” McCoy couldn’t help but avert his gaze slightly as probably some of the cheesiest words he’s ever said came out of his mouth. “At least for the time being.“

Spock quickly looked him up and down, making McCoy more anxious than before. He was a doctor, not some goddamn eye candy.

“Very well.”

McCoy gulped as Spock raised a hand up to McCoy’s chin, gently directing it and the doctor’s gaze to the Vulcan. Meeting Spock’s eyes again made McCoy’s face feel like it was on fire, however by the look of things, it seemed like Spock was feeling similarly. That’s a good sign, at least.

As Spock positioned McCoy’s chin, McCoy could feel him simultaneously sliding his hand down from McCoy’s wrist to meet with the sides of his middle and index fingers, gently caressing along each joint.

McCoy gasped at the static his fingers were receiving at the touch, something slightly duller and more drawn out than what he experienced back at the party. He curled up all but his two tingling fingers and, though unsure what to do exactly, began moving opposite Spock’s rhythm, noticing a slight twitch in the Vulcan’s brow.

It was when McCoy felt a smirk crawl onto his lips that Spock moved forward slowly, his fingers slowly moving closer to the doctor’s fingertips as their lips neared. Their static slowly turned to sparks, and McCoy had to close his eyes to avoid completely melting under the combined sensation of the Vulcan’s gaze, touch, and kiss.

The kiss was rather quick and chaste this time, and had McCoy craving more. Apparently Spock had the same idea, as the next kiss was much deeper, actually making McCoy step back a bit to lean against the horizontal surface behind him.

Which of course, was the door-motion activated like all the others on the ship.

McCoy ended up falling backwards, the door nor the still standing Spock able to save him from hitting the ground with a considerable THUMP.

“Are you alright, Leonard?” Spock rushed to his side, kneeling down beside him before helping the doctor to sit up.

McCoy leaned forward and used the back of his hand to cover his mouth, stifling what at first sounded like hiccups, but then evolved into snickers and full on chuckles. His laughter only intensified when he saw Spock’s brow raise in confusion.

“My god,” he let out in between deep, steadying breaths. “We really have the worst luck, don’t we?”

“I disagree,” Spock stated simply as McCoy dried his eyes that were wet from both the earlier distress and current elation. “If ‘luck’ were indeed in play here, then based on the situation around our relations, I would deduce that we are quite ‘lucky’ indeed.”

“Why, I’ll be damned if that wasn’t a compliment, Spock,” McCoy grinned up at the Vulcan. “A roundabout one that compliments you as well, but I’ll take what I can get.”

McCoy paused and rubbed his hands together nervously in thought. “So, assuming things have been made clearer, would you like to perhaps... Join me for dinner?”

Spock contemplated it for a moment and nodded, “That would be satisfactory,”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “’Satisfactory’, huh? Well, we’ll work on your phrasing later,” McCoy threw his hand out motioning to the other end of the corridor. “Shall we?”


End file.
